The Wonders of Love
by LOVEYDOVE RYOSAKU
Summary: He was a beautiful creature of the night who learned how to live from a common girl...


_DO NOT OWN PRINCE OF TENNIS_

* * *

><p><em>He was creeping through the early mist of dawn as though stalking his prey. His presence hidden with his unnatural stealth and grace, he crept after the silhouette of a girl. His curiosity and his hunger leading him, towards a girl who for some strange reason intrigued him, attracted him. She who was used to being preyed on turned around to find him there but not there.<em>

_"You do not scare me."_

_A chuckle, she hears from behind her._

_"Aren't you getting tired of this everyday."_

_She feels a gust of wind and turns around to find him gone. She hears him close by, "Ah, my dear you have wounded my pride."_

_"How so oh mysterious one."_

_A chilling yet comfortable silence follows. He speaks with humor,_

_"Well my prey haven't you enjoyed our cat and mouse games where you fall to my charm every time, hopelessly in love."_

_A smirk appears on her face, "Well as I recall, it is you who have hunted me to your hearts content and have appeared before me in the most unusual of times."_

_He appears behind her and breathes in her essence; "Your fragrance has tainted me in ways I can't deny, nonetheless follow." She feels his strong and sure arms wrap around her pulling her into an embrace. He pulls her hair away from her neck; his touch sends shivers through her body._

_"A taste, if you would, of the blood under you skin. It would give me great pleasure." He plants feather light kisses on her neck, she gulps at the feeling._

_Trying to get her composure, "My aren't we being rather romantic." She gasps as his fangs bite teasingly on her neck. He shows her a toothy grin that sends her heart beating faster if possible more than before._

_"My bride-to-be succumb to my seduction for once and I will show you paradise." Her body flushes red and he chuckles, "To think I have this much power over you, what a delight."_

_She goes rigid and pulls out of his arms, her hands clenching into fists at her side, she glares at him._

_"Do not think of me as you did the others, I have given myself to you because I can trust you, believe that you won't betray me."_

_She starts tearing up and quickly starts to walk away. He stands there stunned; only she of all humans can do this to him make him feel guilty, and make him want to go chasing after her, begging for forgiveness but astoundingly he would do it if it would make her happy._

_She's once again jerked back into his arms only to be held firmly but tenderly against his chest. "I'm sorry, it seems you still doubt me—"No I di"—Sakuno its understandable what with my rather licentious reputation, but I swear to you I have never loved a women not ever like I have you. You are my first and last, **you are my forever**." He panics because he sees tears in her, "Did I hurt you, I-I'm sorry if you hate me I'll go if it makes you happy I—"she cuts him of with a passionate kiss and he presses back flowing his love for her through that one beautiful kiss. They break apart, "I love you and it was wrong of me to doubt you when all you have given me is happiness."_

_He wipes her tears away then smiles at her, a true sight to behold. To her his smiles are beautiful treasures she will always remember._

_"I'm glad to be spending the rest of my life with you, even though I will end up leaving you, I'm glad to have been yours."_

_His eyes hardened and his grip on her tightened but not to the point of hurting her "Don't even think that you'll get away from me that quickly. I tend to keep you for the rest of my life as well."_

_She gazed at him sadly, "I'm not going to live forever Ryoma." He gazed at with determination, "Then why not die with you." She yells, "NO, if you think I will let you die on my account think ag— "I have lived my life full of deceit and betrayal. I only found out what it was like to love, to be happy, **with you**; besides I don't plan on losing this feeling not ever. "I know what you mean but—I'm not going to live forever if it means to live in mourning, in melancholy of losing you because I can't, not anymore."_

_She looked away avoiding his intense gaze, "Then why not I stay…_


End file.
